Dare To Dance With The Devil
by xBlue-Rosex
Summary: Dance With The Devil re-do. I still need ocs! Go to Idea for oc story for more details! Please submit! Rated T for violence, descriptive gory scenes, elicit scenes, language, drug and alchol use. slight AU/OC story. If you read, please leave a review.
1. Prologue

White light of the moon pierced the thick veil of trees, winding around their awkward, bent bodies and casting faint shadows upon the forest floor. The distant hoot of an owl made up the bass line for the lonely song of the forest. The silhouette of a figure camouflaged by the dark could hardly be seen kneeling before a small, fairly new gravestone.

"Happy birthday Ebony" A soft voice just above a whisper blended into the wind and filled the sky where it had soon faded. A pale hand poked out from the shadowy veil the night shrouded the figure in. A single white rose rested gently in it's grasp. Slowly and ever so delicately the rose was lowered to the ground, as if it was the most precious thing in the world.

"I guess this is goodbye...for now" The last words were finished in a breathy whisper.

"No more midnight visits, no more white roses" The figure said, his gaze pointed skyward, studying the empty night sky before his eyes found the moon. He sat there for a moment, becoming lost in the moon's beauty.

Faint screams filled his ears and the horrible memories came rushing back, but as soon as they touched the surface he forced them back, and they remained dormant in the back of his mind. Memories that he could not erase, memories that would haunt him for the rest of his life.

"I made a promise" The unknown, unidentifiable figure spoke, his voice full of forbodding.

"Ebony" His voice cracked.

"I'm so sorry. Oh god, I'm so sorry. I loathe myself for what I've done, and I will never forgive myself. I can't... I deserve death, I deserve to be thrown into the deepest pits of hell" The figure hissed, his voice tinged with hatred.

"I can't do this anymore. I can't live like this, not with this guilt. I can't take it anymore! I miss you Ebony! Oh god I miss you so much! and every time I think of you, I remember all of this happened because of me, me! I did this! and I can't stand this thought!" He dug his nails into a nearby tree and yelled in his frustration, and when he pulled his hand away, large claw-like marks were left in the bark.

"I wish I could go back and undo what I've done. I wish that I had never been born into this...or at all"

"These creatures, these damnable creatures! They weren't meant to exist, we are an abomination to this world!" He shouted, balling his hands into tight fists and digging his nails into the skin of his palms.

"In a sense this whole thing started with me, and It'll end with me. Death will come to me, and we will be together once more, but I have to fix this first. I can't leave this world knowing they still roam the earth, knowing that they pose a huge threat to the human race" He stopped speaking for a moment then began again.

"When the curse is lifted and I am free from the devil's uncanny grip, once I'm sure the world is safe from my kind, and I have fixed things...I will be punished for my wrongs, for your death" The figure said, his voice dropping below a whisper at the last word.

"Tonight I leave this place in search of the cure" He said then, using the soft glow of the moon which illuminated the sky, he walked out of the graveyard.


	2. Chapter 1

A figure shrouded in darkness leaned up against a tree, hands shoved in his coat pockets, and hood draped securely over his head. A soft laughter emanated throughout the forest, causing a wave of goose bumps to crawl across the boy's skin. His head snapped up, started by the sudden noise.

"Is…someone there?" He hesitantly asked the empty air. Not long after and the emptiness was filled once again with that eerie, almost child-like laughter.

"Hello?" The boy asked, pushing himself from the tree. Dull grey eyes became slits as they scanned the woods before them. Nothing could be seen but the dark silhouettes of many mangled trees. The laughter came again, ripping through the dark. At first it was a low, slow almost moan that gradually built up to a high pitched, ear shattering laughter that left an uncanny echo trailing behind it.

"Who…who's there!" The boy demanded, a fear like no other starting in the pit of his stomach. Despite the fear slowly creeping up his arms, and the sweat collecting in tiny dew drops on his forehead, the boy remained his composure. He stood tall among the tangled mess of trees with his shoulders upright, eyes attentive and lips pressed into a thin, hard line. His stance was fearless, but the sporadic beat of his heart begged to differ.

"Grear, if this is another one of your sick jokes, it's not funny!" He yelled, his voice as strong and steady as his unwavering stance. Only the soft rustle and crunch of leaves could be heard in response.

"Come one man, quit messing with me!" He called out, hoping to get some kind of response, the familiar voice of his older brother preferably. Instead, out of the corner of his eye he spotted something white dart across the woods, then disappear out of site. It was far too quick to be his brother, too quick to follow.

"What the hell?" The boy hissed under his breath. Behind him at a short distance appeared a figure, who just as quickly ducked behind a tree. The ghastly laugh came again, enveloping the boy with it's icy fingers. The sound was so close, but it was everywhere, coming from not one direction, but every.

The boy sheilded his ears from the overwhelming sound and spun around, bewildered eyes desperatly searching for the source of the laughter.

Then it happened.

From behind him a twig snapped under pressure. The boy cautiosly turned, his ears ringing and heart pounding in his chest. His breath caught in his throat and all rational thinking left him when he came face to face with a young girl. His throat became dry, his palms moist with sweat,and his heart nearly stopped as his world slowly turned upside down as he starred at this girl.

Widened, fearful grey eyes took in the child's long, stark white gown which hugged at her milky white skin and flowed elegantly to the ground. He also took in her mouse brown hair and watched as it danced in the soft wind. His eyes slowly grew wider, his expression even more bewildered and un-believing as his eyes found her thin, pale pink lips, petite nose and finally her soft green eyes which seemed to almost glow. He looked her up and down a few times, drinking in her child-ish innocense.

The child starred with unflinching eyes which seemed to hold a world of pain. The boy's lips moved numbly but no sound followed; he was incapable of words. The girl smiled tenderly, then turned and began walking away without a word. The boy stood stock still, paralyzed with shock. After a moment, he blinked and the paralysis seemed to melt away.

"... who are you?" The boy asked in almost a whisper, not quite believing what he'd just seen. He couldn't understand the overwhelming feeling that washed over him. Why did she look so much like him? Who was this girl?

The boy looked up to find that the girl was now feet away from him.

"Wait!" He called after her, but the girl didn't seem to hear him and she continued to walk away.

"Where are you going?" He tried to ask but again he got no answer.

"Come back!" He yelled, and began began to run after her. In a matter of minutes he was sprinting to try and catch up with her, but some how she managed to stay one step ahead of him. As he followed her he tried again and again to get her attention, but each time he recieved silence in reply.

Before he knew it the girl stopped dead in her tracks, and he nearly ran into her when he skidded to a stop. Panting, the boy looked about himself only to find that he was no longer in the woods. Everywhere around him was grass' black, charred, dead grass.

"Where are...?" He started to ask but stopped short when out of the corner of his eye he spotted a building engulfed in red hot flames. Smoke as black as night rose from the house and spread it's lethal tenticles across the sky.

"What ... is this?" He asked but when he turned around the gril was nowhere in sight.

"Where did you go?" He asked aloud. The girl did not reply but deafening screams filled in for her. The boy's head snapped toward the house as the fear filled screams peirced his ears. A roller coaster of emotions washed through him as he cautiously stepped toward the house, not entirely sure of what to do.

Should he get help? Should he try and help himself, risk his life for people he doesn't even know?

"Help!" The shrill cry of a young girl ripped through the air and tugged at his heart strings. Without a second thought he tore down the hill that seperated him from the house, but stopped when he spotted a group of silhouetted figures gathered around the house.

Where they trying to help? Could they be the one's that got out? Wait a second... were they laughing?

His eyes grew wide as he stepped closer and began to realize what was happening. The shadowed figures surrounding the building were the cause of the fire. Woops and hollars filled the air as the unknown figures rushed around the house, dumbing whole containers of gasoline onto the house.

Wait! Look there!

On the far side of the building someone was trying to climb out of a window. The boy's heart filled with hope, then quickly lost it when gun fire ripped through the air and the person collapsed to the ground in a bloody heap. He gasped in shock and a new kind of fear enveloped him.

"Please help me!" The helpless plea of a young girl could be heard over the roaring fire. His heart clenched and he found himself running toward the building. Just as he was about to kick down the door a shout from his right stopped him. He spun on his heel to find a man that looked to be in his twenties with mangled dark brown hair, tossing an empty jug of gasoline into the burning inferno. His heart stopped as he starred at the man, sure that he would kill him... only the man didn't seem to see him.

"Make sure none of them escape!" He bellowed, then jogged right past the boy to the other side of the house. The boy let out a long breath as the man past, then went for the door again. The door crumbled under the force of the kick and fell to peices. Wasting no time, he rushed into the house, dodging debris and searching frantically for the little girl, but the smoke was already thick and it was becoming increasingly hard for the boy to see, let alone breathe.

"Where are you?" He called out, his eyes shifting from their dull grey color to the feirce yellow eyes of the hunter in an attempt to see through the thickening smoke. The screams of an unpset baby caught his attention, followed shortly after the determined voice of the young girl.

"Delvin! Don't worry, I'm coming! I'm gonna get us out of here baby brother!" Her voice eminated from down the hall. The boy followed the voice down the hall and repeatedly called out for the girl, and that's when it caught his attention. Out of the corner of his eye he spotted the cradle that held the screaming infant, and the little girl fighting her way toward it.

She was no less than two or three feet away from the cradle when a loud defeaning crack echoed through house, and seemed to shake it's walls. The boy watched as a bullet propelled through the air at speeds no human could follow. The bullet seemed to move in slow motion, and the boy tried to lunge toward the girl, to shove her out of the way or even take the bullet for her, but he found that he couldn't move. He tried to shout, to scream to do anything, but to no avail. He was forced to stand and helplessly watch as the bullet ripped through her back and erupt from her chest.

The girl stood open mouthed, gaging on her own blood, in shock of what had just happened. Smoke started to rise from the bullet hole and the skin around it began to sizzle with black smoke. Her mind had finally caught up with her body and a strangled scream burst from her lungs and her body began to fall to the ground, but before it even touched it's surface it had been reduced to ash.

In horror the boy realized he had collapsed to the ground. The smoke had taken it's wiry arms, reached out and snatched the boy by the throat. He fought the smoke, but it was far too strong, and he far too weak, and it had forced him flat to the ground. With tears standing in his eyes and a scream caught in his throat he watched as a large man holding a smoking gun stepped toward the cradle.

A large hand reached into the cradle and yanked the screaming baby out, ready to snap it's neck. The blanket it was wrapped in fell away from it's head to reveal silvery-white hair and sad grey eyes.

A shock ran up the boy's spine as he laid eyes on the infant, instantly making a connection.

The hand latched around the baby's neck released itself, and the owner of the hands; a large bulky figure carried the screaming child out of the house.

"No!" The boy on the ground tried to scream but it came out as more of a hoarse croak. He tried to move but still he could not. Soon the fire began to over take the whole house, and no sooner was the boy enguled in firey hot pain. His world soon became dark and all coherence was gone, with the exception of a constant pressure on his shoulder.

Moments later the boy's eyes snapped open and he found himself lying on his side on the forest floor, with the little girl hovering over him protectivly, her small hand placed firmly on his shoulder.

"Why?" The boy's voice came out as more of a whisper. He looked up at the girl and waited for an answer but she only shook her head and looked to the ground. Abruptly the boy snatched the girl's tiny hand off his shoulder and shoved it away.

"Why are you showing this to me? I already know what they did, so what's the point!" He shouted, his voice laced with anger. He stood up, and knocked the little girl over by accident when he did, and she fell to the ground.

"Why are you doing this? Why make me relive this? You don't understand how guilty I already feel! They killed you because of me, I understand this! and I'm sorry!If I could go back and fix this I would, but I can't! I'm sorry." He yelled angrily. He sighed heavily digging his nails into his scalp, fighting the lump in his throat, then he turned around.

The little girl starred up at the boy with sad green eyes, and a tear stained face. She shook her head and the next thing the boy knew she had dissapeared.

"Wait!" He tried to call out, but she could no longer hear him. Without warning the boy collapsed to his hands and knees and dug his nails into the soft dirt underneath him. A sad, low howl ripped from the boy's chest before he burst into tears. The silent tears racked his body violently as he beat the ground with his fist to let out all of the anger, sadness and frustration he had been holding in for a long time. Soon the tears had died down and the boy was left breathing heavily

After letting out what he had bottled up inside he had managed to calm himself down enough and was able to stand. He pulled his hood over his head once more and began his trudge back to his new apartment in Beacon Hills.

xX Aint no rest for the wicked Xx

"The bloody cheater! She 'ad cards up 'er sleeves the 'ole time!" A large burly man with a cigar hanging out of his mouth yelled, holding the wrist of the girl in question and pulling the cards out of her sleeve.

"Whad ya say we teach this here gyp a lesson ey boys?" The man beside him said with a wicked smile, motioning for his "boys" to follow. The other men at the poker table soon stood up, dropping their cards onto the table, some taking another swig of their alcohol, others grunting in frustration.

"Let me go." The girl said simply, venom lacing her words.

"Ya cheated us outta our money an now ya gonna pay!" The man laughed, his lips curling up, revealing his rotten teeth. The rank oder of his alcohol breath reaching the nostrils of the girl.

"How about if I do ya one better handsome." The girl said in a seductive tone, the lie slipping through her teeth with ease.

"Oh ya? What'ya have in mind doll face." The man replied, gripping the girl by her waist and pulling her closer. She was sure of what he had in mind, and it could be described in one single word, rape. He had it written all over his face, and if she were any other ordinary girl she would have been scared out of her mind, trying to escape. But an ordinary girl, she was not.

"It's a surprise." The girl cooed into the man's ear, pulling away from him and trailing a finger under his chin while slowly walking away from him.

A grin made its way onto the man's face as he followed after her, signaling his "boys" to stay back with his other hand.

The girl lead him into the alley way behind the bar, and pushed the man up against the wall. The man looked the girl up and down, taking in first, her black high heeled boots followed by her skin tight black ripped jeans which were just low enough to give the man a peak at her thong, then up to the black and white corset which ended just above her belly button, the ring attatched glistened in the moonlight.

The girl leaned forward, her lips brushing up against the man's ear sending chills down his spin.

"First, tell me a secret" The girl whispered, gently rubbing her leg against the mans inner thigh, and running her fingers down his torso.

"A...anything." The man stuttered under the girl's grasp.

"Tell me, what is your greatest fear." The girl asked, biting at the man's collar bone.

"My greatest fear eh?" The man asked, groaning under the pressure of the girl's lips. A side ways smile crept onto the girls face as she looked up at him, her large hazel eyes seemed to look straight through him.

"What do I get if I tell ya?" The man replied, gripping the front of the girls jeans and pulling her closer.

"You'll never find out if you don't" The girl replied, placing her hands atop the man's and pulling them away from her, then backed away from the man slowly, leaving behind the soft touch of her fingers. She began to walk in the other direction, her hips swaying to the rhythm of her steps, hypnotizing the man stuck up against the wall.

"Why do ya wanna know my fears eh?" The man asked a little suspisious.

"You aint one'a those freaks wit' sum fucked up fetish are ya?" He asked, his eyes narrowing for a second.

"Oh, no no you've got me all wrong big guy. But, look if ya wanna play it that way, I'll leave" The girl replied, the heels of her boots clicking against the ground.

"I uhh.. no no wait! I didn't mean it like that! It's just that well, ya can neva be too careful ya know? Besides, even if ya were a freak..." The man trailed off when the girl turned back toward him.

"You'd want me even more" The girl finished, slowly walking back up to the man.

"It's alright hon, it's only a question" The girl said with a light laugh, hooking her fingers in the mans belt loops and thrusting her hips forward.

"S...spiders" The man whispered, a crooked smile playing at his lips.

"I don't believe a big, strong man like you would be afraid of a little spider." The girl replied, trailing her fingers along the man;s jaw line, then shoving him into the wall. Regardless of her size compared to the man, he slammed into the wall with a soft thud.

"I.." The man began to say but was cut off when the girl's hand found it's way down to his crotch playfully.

"You are one nasty bastard." The girl gasped when the man grabbed the back of her jeans.

The man laughed at what the girl said, and a sly smile made its way onto the girls lips before she leaned in for the fatal kiss. As the girl pulled away from the man he took a desperate breath of air and seemed to melt into the wall.

"Wanna know my biggest secret" The girl whispered into the man's ear. The man nodded in reply, eager for more.

"I am one of those freaks, and that kiss just sealed your fate" The girl said, her lips curling into malignant smile.

The man's eyes grew wide as he realized what she said.

"I don believe ya! Lying bitch! Get back here so I can..." He tried to say but was cut off.

"Do what eh? rape me like you've done to so many others?" The girl asked, backing away from the man.

"Not anymore lard ass, your days of rape and murder are over, as well as your life" She yelled.

"What the hell, how do ya? I never killed no one! Fucking cheating bitch, you'll pay for this!" The man yelled angrily and made a move for the girl but stopped when a searing pain shot through his head.

"Uh uh uh" She tisked "I don't think you understand. You see I have this thing for poison, and while you were distracted with a kiss, which was rather sloppy I might add, I stuck you with a pin sized needle coated with a poison. It's a type of hallucigen, only with my special touch" The girl said, her light brown eyes boring into the man's eyes.

"Were going to play a game of survivor, it's one of my favorites" The girl said seductively, and laughed lightly. The man tried to open his mouth but all he got out of it was another wave of pain which brought him to his knees.

"Man v.s man's biggest fear?" She taunted. The man shook his head violently in reply.

"Good bye you mother fucking bastard" The girl said, venom dripping from her every word then walked away.

When the man's whimpering cries caught her attention she turned around.

"Oh don't worry hon, we'll meet again sometime, in hell that is" And with that she walked away, leaving the man to his fate.

As she walked to the other side of the alley she wiped her mouth clean of the disgusting residue left from the sloppy kiss. As she reached the end of the alley she could hear the man screaming behind her. Satisfaction was the only thing she felt as she let the poison take over his mind and brought his biggest fears to life.

Not long after, a gun shot could be heard along with the sickening, guttural sounds coming from the man's throat as a large red bubble formed in his mouth before it popped and his body fell limp.

Slow singled out clapping stopped the girl in her tracks. She pivoted in her spot and came face to face with a tall, dark haired man in dark drab.

"Gotta hand it to ya, that was pretty creative... and impressive of course"

xX Down a hole and I don't know if I can be saved Xx

"Please" She whispered. Let there be a chance. She turned back to find her way.

And _it _was there. She slammed into it and rebounded. With an awful realization she knew that it had circled her. Not hunting...taunting her. Playing with her. The thing moved with hideous speed and she felt lines of fire along her cheek. Hot blood poured from the gashes and ran into her mouth, and down the side of her throat.

She whirled around and ran straight through the dense brush. Her legs were as heavy as iron weight but she willed her feet to move. Out of the tangled mess of withered grass a set of pale stone steps rose to the foot of a massive door. It was a mausoleum carved into the living rock or the cliff. The ponderous bronze door was bound with hick iron bands that ran from top to bottom and side to side. The panels between the intersecting bands were inscribed with complex prayers.

Hope flared like a spark in the darkness of her mind and she raced toward it. In the woods behind her she could hear the thing as it smashed through the brush in pursuit. She lifted the seemingly thousand pound weight of one foot onto the first step, but when she tried to lift the other, it was in vain and she failed. With a cry of pain and defeat she collapsed.

Even so, she did not give up. The door stood ajar. If only she could reach it... then she could haul herself inside and slam it shut, tightly behind her, and that great door would hold back hell itself.

Then she heard the click and scratch of clawed feet upon the stone steps, and she knew that she would never reach that stone door. Her numb fingers scrabbled for her knife but the thing loomed up, huge and terrible over her and the knife clattered to the cold stone, leaving it's ringing echo behind.

The creature threw back it's head and the massive muscles of it's chest and sides flexed as it let loose with a howl so loud it threatened the girl's sanity. The sound was over bearing, exploding in her head and though she was aware of other sounds around her, the howl muted them all to meaningless noise. It raised up a large clawed hand and stuck downward.

A scream errupted from her chest and she squeezed her eyes shut as she anticipated the blow but it never came. Slowly opening her eyes she found herself sitting upright in her bed, coated in sweat.

"It was just a dream" She panted, letting herself flop back onto the pillows behind her.

"Jenna! Breakfast is ready!" A deep male voice called from downstairs. The girl with brown curls sat up once more, before shoving off her blanket and planting her feet on the ground.

"Hurry, before it gets cold!" That all too familiar voice floated up the stairs once more.

"I'm comin', I'm comin'!" She shouted back, before lazily making her way down the stairs. Once at the next floor, she rubbed tiredly at her eyes and let out a long yawn.

"mmm, smells good" She said in a soft voice, biting back another yawn, and flopping to the nearest chair. A chuckle could be heared from her left.

"What's so funny?" She asked, picking her head up from the table and looking to her left. A small smile lite up her face as her eyes landed on her all too cheerful father with that goofy grin of his.

"Nothing" He sighed happily, dropping a plate which was overflowing with egs, bacon, pancakes and every other breakfast item you could imagine.

"Woah!" Jenna explaimed at the amount of food. "Uhh... it's a little much, don't ya think?"

"Not at all. Today's the big day, so I thought I could treat us to a nice breakfast" Her father said, scooping up a fork full of scrambled eggs.

"Oh, that's right...we're leaving today aren't we?" Jenna asked, poking at her eggs,watching the goup of yolk pour out slowly, engulfing the egg with yellow.

"What's wrong? You were excited to move yesterday, what happened?"

"It's nothing, I'm just gonna miss it here is all... miss my friends" She replied, picking up a peice of the now dismantled egg and popping it into her mouth. That's not what she was really worried about, her mind was still stuck on that dream, and she could still feel her heart drumming a thousand miles a minute in her chest.

_ It seamed so real...but that's rediculous, man beasts don't exist, it's rediculous that I even dreamed of one. But it's not the first time I've had this dream... I've heard that reacurring dreams have a meaning, but.. what could this one mean? _

"Chin up sweetheart, you're gonna love it in Beacon Hills, we'll be closer to the rest of the family and you can hang out with Alyson. Besides, I'm sure Jason and Maralyn will keep contact" Her father replied, pulling her out of her thoughts for a brief moment.

"Yeah, I guess you're right" She replied in a soft tone, once again picking at her food.

_Each time I end up meeting my death, that doesn't mean that...? No! no of course it doesn't, now your the one being rediculous Jenna! _

xX Sleeping all day, staying up all niiight Xx

Malik was tired, not drunk. Couldn't they see that? Couldn't they just smell his breath? Couldn't they just listen to his speech to tell it wasn't a drinking problem, but that it was an overworked almost to death problem?

Malik put his hand on his head, then patted his stomach. He'd seen sobriety tests before, mostly on TV. Usually they were as simple as walking a straight line or standing on one leg or saying the alphabet backwards, but this was ridiculous he thought as he held his hands out in front of him and turned them palms up.

One police officer was watching him intently while making notes on a clipboard. The officer who'd taken his license was sitting inside the car, probably checking his record, but Malik wasn't worried about that because there was nothing there, two speeding tickets in ten years, no accidents, nothing else.

A car from the other direction honked as its headlights lit up the interior of the police car. Malik wasn't sure, but it looked like the officer there was aiming a digital camera at him.

"Okay, okay," the officer with the clipboard was saying,"Very good. That's the Macarena now how about the Tuscaloosa."

"Never heard of it."

"That one usually gets some pretty funny stuff from the drunks."

" So, you know I'm not drunk. Then, please let me go home. I'm really, really tired."

"Yeah, sure, sure. I'll see it when I believe it."

"C'mon officer, please."

"Just one more. How 'bout the Hully Gully"

* * *

I understand the last scene was short and a bit random, but if ya got what was going on then it adds some comic relief hahah in a bit of a decrete way :O

Anyway, hope ya liked it! I'll be putting the next chapter up in an hour or so :)


	3. Chapter 2

Fingernails dug into the scalp of a messy silver haired head which was burried into both hands of it's owner. A deep throaty growl escaped the boy's lips as a fist slammed into the mirror before him, causing the glass to crack and a few pieces to fall away. The boy looked up at the mirror and stared helplessly into the eyes of his broken up mirror counterpart.

"Why does this keep happening?" The boy asked under his breath, knowing it was pointless.

_It's happened for the past week, only this time was different... this time he could see the little girl's face, and this time he realized that little girl was his sister. What was she trying to tell him? If she was even trying to tell him anything... or was she just plain haunting him..._

The boy squeezed his eyes shut and with one shaking hand pinched the bridge of his nose.

_Killer! Murderer! ... Monster!_

The silver haired teen raised his head and looked into the face of his reflection. He leaned in closer to the reflection when he thought he saw something move. When he came closer to the mirror, the eyes before him slowly became a deep green, the lips became a plump pink and curled into wicked smile, and the hair grew into a long waterfall of wavy red. The boy flinched and took a step back from the sink. A low, slow taunting laughter ripped through the air. The boy's heart began to race and a wave of nausea washed over him as the image of the woman he once loved flashed before his eyes. In that heart stopping moment he saw her lip body swimming in a pool of red. His heart clenched as the image of her broken, bloody corpse seared into his memory.

"Monster!" The girl bellowed, smiling cruely at the boy. The boy's new mirror counterpart continually repeated the word and each time it said it, it's voice grew stronger, and with each word the reflection grew in size until it was about to burst out of the glass.

"Enough!" The boy yelled, backing up into the wall behind him, but the taunting wouldn't stop. Deep crimson red began to seep through the cracks in the mirror and spill onto the floor, then a sharp pain peirced the boy's head and he collaped to the ground.

"Stop!" He shouted, gripping his head and shutting his eyes against the seemingly endless laughter. The image of the girl he once gave his heart too once again flooded his mind.

_Monster! Your a monster, a murderer!_

"I'm ...sorry Ebony" The boy whispered, his heart clentched and a deep gut feeling came over him. He opened his eyes and stared down at his hands, but something wasn't right... suddenly a pool of dark blood sat in his hands and slowly, the slippery substance seeped through his fingers.

"No. no, no no!" He said over and over and he frantically tried to wipe his hands clean of the blood, but nothing he did helped. He stood up in a panic, rushed to the sink and with shaking hands he turned on the fauset but what poured out wasn't water. He was surrounded by red and nothing but red.

"Why?" A sad, soft feminin voice asked. The boy looked back up at the mirror to find that the woman behind the glass had changed composture. Tears streaked her bloody and dirt clotted face. Sadness, confusion and betrayal were all etched clearly onto her petite facial features.

"I loved you..." She said, chocking on her words when a large red smile crept across her face. That sickly red substance oozed from the wound and spilled in tricklets down her neck and breasts, staining her milky white skin.

"Ebony.."The boy said, reaching out for the girl, but when his hand made contact with the glass the girl fell to pieces and that silvery mess stood behind the broken glass once more.

"Ebony!" He cried, his voice resonating off the bathroom walls and leaving it's pain filled echo ringing in his ears.

"Why? Why torture me with this guilt like this?" He asked in a strained whisper, then burried his face into his hands and allowed the silent tears to rack his body once more.

After a few minutes he took a deep breath and managed to supresse his sadness and guilt and lock them once more into the back of his mind. He opened his eyes and looked back up at the mirror, relieved to find that it was him and only him that starred back.

"Pitiful... your just a sad mess!" He yelled, angry that he let himself become so weak.

A thick sheet of fog collecting at the edges of the mirror brought him out of his thoughts; he had forgotten he had left the water running. After peeling his clothes off he stepped into the shower. At first the water stung but soon it became a soothing waterfall.

Closing his eyes and tilting his head back, he allowed the hot, steaming rush of water to wash his worries down the drain. Once he finished washing his hair and rinsing his body of suds he stepped out of the shower and patted himself dry, then towel dried his hair. With the towel now wrapped around his waist, he found himself in front of that dreadful and crack filled mirror once more.

_At least I looked a little more... alive? _

He thought, taking note of how the long, hot shower had given a bit of color to his other wise almost sickly pale complexion. Absent mindedly, he traced a large scar on his chest, following it, as it jaggedly cut across his skin at an angle.

He sighed and pulled on a red shirt then, let the towel drop before slipping on a pair of boxers, followed by a pair of dark colored ripped up jeans. He yawned, glanced back up at the mirror and observied his "outfit". The shirt hardly covered the tattoos he had on either shoulder.

_Ah well, a jacket should take care of that._

As he thought this he pulled on a tattered and worn black leather jacket which he didn't bother to zip up. Next, he slipped on a pair of black leather boots, and pulled his jeans down to where they sort of ruffled up at the top of the boots.

Shoving a hand in his jacket pocket, he felt around for the all too familiar small box that slumbered there. When he pulled his hand out next, a cigarette came out with it. He placed the cigarette between his lips and walked out of the bathroom. He then picked up his bag which lay by the door and slung it over his shoulder. Nonchalantly, he checked the watch on his wrist; he had twenty minutes before school started.

As much as he hated school and being around crowds, he came to the conclusion that the best way to blend in with these people was to go to school like a normal seventeen year old, which he was anything but. Also, if he got to know these people a little maybe they could point him to the right direction and help him find what he came here for.

Once he was outside, and the door was locked securely behind him he lit the cigarette. Inhaling a deep breath of the intoxicating narcotic, he slumped up against the wall and allowed himself a moment of peace, before the chaos that was bound to ensue.

_I am in complete control, I will not loose myself to the beast again_

He mentally encouraged himself, or at least he tried, miserably at that. His stomach was wound in knots and his heart felt like it was going to beat right out of his chest. He sighed and looked out toward the city, taking another hit and exhaling in a slow continuous breath, watching the smoke lazily drift off and disappear into the sky. He then decided it was time to go.

He pushed away from the wall and made his way down the stairs which rocked so violently under his weight, he thought they would collapse. But he guessed that was to be expected with a dirt cheap apartment. After a few minutes of wandering aimlessly around the parking lot, stalling, he had found the bike rack.

Once at the bike rack he freed his bike from it's restraints and straddled the battered old red Harley. With a bit of disdain he took one last, long drag of his cigarette then crushed it underfoot, and with a loud rev of the engine he was peeling out of the parking lot and shooting off toward the school.

In a matter of minutes he was pulling into the school parking lot. The loud roar of his bike's engine caused a few head to turn as a circled the school in search of a bike rack. After circling the school twice he found one, it was unsurprisingly empty.

He dismounted his bike and chained it up before shaking out his wind blown hair which was now dry. He could feel various eyes on him as he shrugged on his bag, pulled his hood over his head and made his way toward the school entrance.

_Gees what's with the starring? Havent any of these kids seen a motorcycle before?_

As he was walking into the school he passed a small group of kids his age. His eyes passed over a raven haired girl, and another with long blonde curls, but paused when they landed on the girl in black drab walking with them. He took in her deep red hair and her petite facial features, then her green eyes... green eyes which looked so much like Ebony's...then his vision became red once more and those bloody memories came rushing back at him.

The guilt hit him like a brick and he staggered back a few steps. Memories were flying at him in a jumbled rush. Faint, pain filled screamed echoed in the back of his mind. He tried desperatly to push the memories away and in his desperation he turned around and was just about to open the door when...

_Stop!_

One of the many voices in his head shouted, and he did just that, he stopped dead in his tracks. He took a deep breath, supressing the panic and guilt.

_What are doing! Ebony's dead! And the only way you'll ever be able to be with her again is if you find the cure and fix this mess! You can't do that if you freak everytime you catch sight of a pair of green eyes. When did you become so weak?_

"uhh hello?" A feminine voice broke through his thoughts, he looked down to find a girl about his height standing before him, waving a hand infront of his face.

"huh? oh uh... were you saying something? Sorry, I was..." He stuttered, leaving off in a mutter.

_Weak! _

"As I was saying, I'm Tucker, but you can call me Tee. I haven't seen you around here so I'm guessing your new, what's your name?" The black haired girl said with a cheeky smile, her hands behind her back, rocking on her feet.

_What is up with this chick..._

"Uhh... excuse me, I have to be somewhere" He said, brushing the girl off and heading toward the office.

"Wait! but I just..." The girl's voice faded behind him as the office door shut.

"Good morning" A woman who looked to be in her forties greeted him with a warm smile.

"Mornin' " He replied, with a small warm smile that matched the woman's almost exactly, only his was faked. There was a slight awkward silence before she spoke up again.

"Oh! uhm you must be Viddict Agustus. Goodness me, I'm sorry I should have recognized you as a new student" She gave me an apologetic look, and then started looking through a folder.

"it's fine, we all make mistakes after all" Viddict said, flashing her a sideways smile. She handed him his schedule and with a thank you, he left the office.

Once he left the office he bumped into the principle they both apologized for their clumsiness and she offered to show him to my first class. With another faked smile he took up her offer, he didn't want to get lost in this tiny school, I mean because that was so easy to do right? Anyway, he thought he'd just go with it and they walked down the hall, which was now empty; he didn't even realize how long he had been in the office.

After an awkward conversation about motorcycles, and how her husband loves them, they finally made it to the classroom . Viddict stood patiently outside the door as she stood in the doorway and greeted the teacher, explaining that he had gained a new student. The principal walked into the room and motioned for him to follow, he was hesitant at first, not exactly comfortable with being shown off to the class, but it's inevitable, so as reluctant as he was he walked into the room.

The first person his eyes landed on was _her_. The red haired girl he saw in the hallway earlier.

His heart nearly stopped when his eyes landed on hers.

_She looks just like her..._

He forced his gaze away from her, and tried to focus on the rest of the class but ended up looking at the ground instead.

_Get ahold of yourself damn it! _

xX You're the only voice my heart can recognize, but I can't hear you now Xx

A cresent moon rose in the midnight sky. It cast a pale light over the sparsely furnished bedroom where they lay tangled in thin cotten sheets, their bodies effortlessly intertined. The gentle chirp of summertime crickets and the sound of their simple kissing were all that permeated the quiet night. Beside him, his lover murmered softly, smiles washing up on his face like waves of an ocean tide gatheing on a beach. He ran his fingers along his lover's jaw line and sighed, gradually drifting into a serene sleep. Summer heat hung stagnant in the air, but occasionally a quiet breeze would slip through the open window and wash over the two. That night he watched his lover while he tranquilly slept, exhaling words of love in his ears, never for one moment did he consider that these moments may be the last he had with him; with the boy he so carelessly fell in love with.

The night Grear met the boy he held in his arms, he was drunk. He was stumbling through an older friend's loud and littered apartment, sloppily raising a cliché red plastic cup to his mouth when he saw him. Athletic frat boys and scantily clad sorority sisters chanted around a huddle of people chugging warm beer, but he sat alone on the filthy carpet, half-hidden by a potted plant on the patio and loudly heaving into a garbage bag. He must have been miserable, and he looked so tragically lost and uncomfortable that a sympathetic laugh escaped Grear. It startled him, but he managed to work out a charming smile before returning his head to the plastic bag to retch.

What was the first moment he realized he loved this young man? To pick just one would be impossible; he fell for him all over again each time he heartily laughed until he was gasping for air, or with every secret smile he would steal from across the room. Grear was transfixed by his body and blind to his faults, and often they would stay up the entire night, hand in hand and passing time with inconsequential chatter. He fit naturally into Grear's life as breathing without thinking about it and they were linked, and Grear never considered life with another.

Earlier that year, when the air was cool, Grear walked in on his lover when he was crying in the kitchen. He stood at the sink, staring down at his hands which floated idly in the soapy dishwater. Thick tears streamed down his face and collected in the corners of his lips. When he noticed Grear in the doorway, he hurried to smear away the tears on his tee shirt and busy his hands with the dirty plates and cups. Grear had no idea why he was crying, but he approached the sink and tried to envelope him in his arms, brushing the hair from his tear streaked face but He only pushed Grear away, his wet hands leaving dark spots on his shirt. Their eyes met and more tears spilled over, the young boy in his lover's arms began to shake.

"Anu, what's wrong?" Grear asked in a soft voice, concern etched onto his features.

"I... we can't see eachother anymore Grear" Anu replied, pushing the other boy off of himself and forcing himself to stand although he felt like collapsing. Anu turned his back on Grear, leaving the other boy in a heap on the floor.

"What are you talking about?" Grear asked, confusion clear on his face.

"I mean that it's over ok!" Anu shouted, balling up his fist and slamming it into the counter.

"It's over Grear. Please, just leave, and don't come back here again" Anu said, fighting back the lump in his throat.

"You don't mean that" Grear said, standing up on uneasy legs. "You don't mean that!" He shouted, placing a hand on Anu's shoulder and spinning him around so that they were face to face once more.

"Yes, I do, now get out!" Anu yelled, shoving Grear away.

"Talk to me, tell me what's going on! I love you Anu, let me help you" Grear said.

"I hate you" Anu said in a whispered voice then gained volume and he said it over and over again "I hate you!" He yelled. Everything seemed to come to a dead stop in these moments. Grear sunk to the ground, stunned. Those words repeated themselves in his mind, sending his world spinning.

"No" Grear whispered under his breath, his heart sinking to the pit of his stomache.

"How... how could you say something like that after all we've been through?" Grear asked in a soft voice, unable to move from his spot. Unexpectedly, Anu collapsed to the ground, unable to fight back the tears any longer.

"Anu" Grear whispered, half crawling, half dragging himself toward Anu. Grear pulled Anu into his arms. Anu tried to fight back at first but soon melted into the warm embrace which was so familiar to him. They stayed like this for a while, just holding each other, exchanging unspoken words of apology.

"I'm sorry" Anu was the first to speak up. "I never meant what I said, I could never hate you Grear" He said, laying his head on Grear's chest.

"My... my father figured out that I'm gay and I... I thought it would be better if we stopped seeing each other. He's already giving me hell just for this... I don't know what he would do if he found out we're together" Anu paused and his eyes found those of his love.

"I don't know what I would do if I ever lost you Grear... I" Anu was cut off when Grear pressed his lips against his.

"We'll get through this together" Grear said in a soft voice as he pulled away.

It had been two months, two months since the two finally realized their love for each other, and neither regreted a single day. It had started a few years ago, when they first became friends; it was that party full of underaged drinkers that they had found eachother and since then they have been inseperable. They helped each other out when times became dark; they always had eachothers backs. There was nothing, nothing that could tear the two apart, all except for an angry pair of sharp claws.

Grear's eye lids became heavy as he watched his partner sleeping in his arms.

"I love you" He whispered, smiling down at the brown haired teen nestled against his chest.

When Grear awoke next he was face to face with a pair of angry red eyes and he could barely breath.

"How dare you! How dare you disgrace this family like this!" Grear's father yelled, pinning the youth against the wall. Grear's eyes grew in size when he realized what was happeneing.

"Anu!" He choked out, his eyes searching about the room frantically. When his eyes landed on a dark heap in the opposite corner of the room, his heart stopped.

"Anu!" He yelled, fearful of what his father had done to his boyfriend.

"You disgust me!" Grear's father yelled, then forcefully tossed the boy into the opposite wall. Grear crumbled to the floor near the heap of brown fur that is Anu. Tears sprung to his eyes as he looked upon the bloody mess of a werewolf.

"What did you do to him!" Grear yelled, standing up. Slowly his eyes became the glowing yellow of the beast, and a blanket of black fur enveloped him.

"You dare challenge me?" His father hissed. The two circled each other before lunging, teeth and claws extended. The young teen yelled out as hot pain seared down his back, causing him to fall to the ground.

"You're a disgrace! I'm disgusted to even acknowledge you as my son!" His father yelled, kicking him in the side, the sound of bone cracking under pressure echoed through out the room. Grear reverted back to his human form.

"Why are you doing this?" Grear asked, trying to stand but he hadn't the strength.

"Why am I doing this? Why am I doing this! That's a question I should be asking you! Why are you doing this to this family? Do you hate us so much to defile our family's name with this... this disgusting act! You are no son of mine!" His father yelled, kicking him once again in the side, and heading toward the heap in the corner.

The large burly man picked Anu up, who was now back in his human form as well, by the throat.

"And you, you robbed my boy of his innocence and turned him into this... this disgusting, pathetic excuse of a werewolf!" He shouted, slamming the boy into the wall repeatedly.

"Stop this! It isn't his fault, leave him alone!" Grear yelled, but his father paid no head. Grear tried to stand, the painful cries of Anu tore at his heart and sanity. With a large clawed hand, Grear's father plunged his fist into Anu's chest, a blood curdling scream erupted from Anu.

"No!" Grear screamed, struggling to stand but the burning pain on his back, and the broken ribs prevented him from doing anything other than watching helplessly as his father tore Anu's heart right out of chest. His father let the boy's limp body flop to the ground, and left the room without another word. Grear bit back the pain and dragged himself to Anu.

"Anu" He said, brushing the boys blood soaked hair out of his face. A strangled breath escaped Anu's lips, his body was trying to regenerate his heart.

"Anu? Hang in there, I'll... I'll go get help, you'll be ok" Grear stuttered, making a move to stand but the soft brush of a feeble hand stopped him.

"No!" Anu chocked out before caughing up blood.

"No?" Grear asked, biting back the tears that threatened to pour.

"Don't... leave me... please just...stay with me" Anu gasped.

"Ok, ok I'll stay with you" Grear replied, brushing his fingers against Anu's cheek.

"Grear I.." Anu said before caughing again, a stream of blood trickling down the corner of his mouth. "...Love you" He finished, forcing a weak smile.

"I love you too Anu" Grear said, a small, sad smile making it's way onto his lips, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"Don't...forget me Grear" Anu said, placing a shaking hand on Grears cheek. Grear placed his hand gently over Anu's hand.

"Goodbye Grear" Anu let out a weak, strangled breath and his hand went limp.

"No, no no no, don't say goodbye!" Grear said in a raspy, almost whispered voice. With his hand still wrapped around Anu's, he leaned forward, searching Anu's pain filled features for life.

"Anu?" Grear asks in vain before bawling, anu's lifeless hand falling from Grear's grip.

"No! Anu don't go!" He said in a choked yell.

"Anu wake up!" Grear shook Anu's shoulders, not wanting to believe that he is gone.

"Don't leave me like this you bastard!" Grear yelled, beating his fists against Anu's chest.

"Don't leave me like this..." He cried, griping Anu's shirt and burrying his face into his chest.

They say you see your life flash before your eyes right before you die, and in this moment Grear watched his life with Anu flash before his eyes. He was face down in the dirt, painfilled tears wracking his body. How long has he been running? A week? A month? What does it matter now? He was going to die, right here in the woods, alone.

"Anu" This was the last thing he whispered before his world went dark.

Grear was already out cold and didn't notice two large, dark hands heave up his limp body.

* * *

This one is shorter than I'd like it to be but hopefully it'll be the only one this short. I apologize for taking so long to get anything new up, I've been kinda busy. I'll be deleting the old story once I get all the scenes from it that I need for the redo.

Please keep submitting ocs! The next time I update I'll probably put up the cast list with the new ocs, if I get any anyway.

Thanks for reading and please review.

PS: I didn't edit the prologue at all... funny how you think it's changed O_o


	4. Chapter 3

With the patience and precision of a sergeon, he sliced into his victim's upper arm and carefully lifted the triangular piece of flesh. After placing the small chunk in a cubyhile of the sectioned plastic cooler he had brought with him, he returned to the job at hand. One by one, he cut out more triangles from the dead man's arm and legs and then carefully stored them in the container.

_"I always used a new scalpel and then tossed it afterward"_

He had purchased disposable scalpels online. They came ten in a pack, with plastic handles and were individually wrapped and steralized with carbon steel blades. Cost didn't matter. He always spent whatever necessary to accomplish the job. But the scalpels were the least expensive tool he had ever used-less than a dollar each. And the little blades did double duty, first to slit the throat and then make the intricate hummed as he worked, a mundane little ditty that he had heard somewhere years ago.

He took pride in his kills. He never did less than his best.

_"I wanted the kill to be clean, quick, and relativly painless. The sweetes pleasure is those few seconds of initial horror they expirience. I prefer psychological torture to physical tortue"_

Wether or not the death was quick and painless didn' matter to him one way or the other. He was not opposed to making a victim suffer and had on occasion used both physical and psychological tortue, but not with these particular people.

_"It's such a quiet way to kill a person. With their trachea severed they can't scream"_

His preference was not the-upclose-and-personal. He prefered killing from a distance. A quick, clean shot in the head, if death was the only agenda. However, he always did whatever was necessary to accomplish his goals. That's why this kill, like the three before it and the ones that would come afer it required him to get his hands dirty.

With his task completed and the four riangles carved from each arm and each leg now stored neatly in the cooler, he lifted the old man and draged him along the bank of the river.

_"I never left them where I killed the. I would more the body, usually near a river or lake or stream. I even dragged a woman from her bedroom outside to her pool. There is something peaceful about water, don't you think?"_

He had been forced to leave the first body in her apartment, but he had taken her into the bathroom and filled the tub. Not exactly a river or even a pool, but under the circumstances, it had been as close as he could get her to water. As luck would have it, he had been able to drag the second victim from the back proch where he had slit her throat, to the river nearby. He had dumped the third victim in the shallow stream bed located on the man's property.

_"I always struck after midnight. Never before. I wanted the body to be found in the morning. There is something beautiful about the morning sunlight caressing a corpse"_

In his opinion, there was nothing beautiful about a corpse, neither in the dark nor in the full light of day. As a general rule, the time of day-ornight-was in-consiquential, unless there was a reason for specific timing. But he was following a sequence of events with the contracts, somewhat like following a road map to reach a specific destination. Each step in the procedure was a necessity. The exact time of death was not important-as long as the person was dead by morning.

_"I had a special upright frexer where I kept my carvings"_

He never kept trophies. He didn't want or need any. The souvenirs from these kills were not for him. They were for someone else. Someone who would appriciate their significance.

xX I'd like to fly away but my wings have been so denied Xx

"Here's the real treasure" The large, dark skinned vetenarian pointed at the small, sad-eyes beagle who peered out of the cage.

"She's a sweet little thing, but she still doesn't know what hit her. Her elderly owner passed away, and nobody in the family wanted to take her.

"Hmmm do you have anything larger?"

"Well, I've got a nice collie-German shepherd mix over here"

The animal sat on the floor of his pen, his head resting on his outstretched paws. As the vetenarian and his client approached, the dog rose to his feet, wagged his tail and eagerly pressed his nose against the metal screen.

"Why is he here?"

"The owner said the dog shed too much. Can you believe that? This dog is highly intelligent, loyal and dependable, but it wasn't worth brushing every day? "

"Ridiculous" The client agreed.

"It's sad really, how many dogs get dumped here. I know this is a vet clinic, and a small one at that, but I can't stand the thought of leaving a dog out to die, so I take in the strays and unwanted, and hope that someone will come along and give them a home" The vet said, looked down at the dog and sighing.

The other man nodded in reply , then after a brief silence, spoke up. "What about that one?"

The vet turned to the large pen against the wall. "Ah, the great Dane, he's out gentle giant, but he's not going to be an easy one to place. He'll eat somebody out of house and home"

"What do you think he weighs?"

"I can tell you right now"

The vet opened the cage and led the large black dog to the scale at the rear of the room.

"One hundred and twelve pounds" He announced, petting the dog's short, shinny coat.

"How hard is he to handle?"

"He's a sweetheart, very affectionate and playful. He was well trained when he was a puppy. Too bad his owner had to move across the country, and he couldn't take the dog with him" The dog licked the vet's hand.

"What's his name?"

"Marco" The vet replied, placing a hand atop the dog's head.

"I'll take him"

After being given a small adoption fee, the dog and his new owner left the building. The vet smiled inwardly to himself, happy to have finally found Marco a home, and headed to one of the back rooms. The vet opened the door to his right, only to find the room empty and in shambles. Supplies and medicine were scattered about the room. The metallic table which once stood in the middle of the room was now resting on its side in a corner, an ivy pack was busted open on the floor, and dark red liquid painted the tiles.

The vet shook his head, sighed and began to clean up the mess.

"Poor fool is going to get himself killed. At least his thigh can heal now that I've set the bones for him, and given him a blood transfusion. I can't imagine how painful it must have been, running around with a broken femur bone like that. It's a good thing I found him when I did or he would have died in the woods last night"

xX We chase misprinted lies, we face the path of time Xx

Headaches, vodka, and asprin; asprin, vodka and headaches. The combination was enough to make anyone reel, the auburn haired teen thought, massaging his temple with one hand as he popped three tablets into his mouth with the oher. He reached for the glass on his desk and took a long drink, then silently began counting to thirty, swishing the vodka in his mouth to disolve the asprins.

After a little while the pain in his head eased. Not as much as on previous days, however. Not nrearly. And he still felt some dizzyness, soon he would have to add another tablet to his home remedy. Four to swollow. Or perhaps he would expiriment. Increase the amount of vodka, chase down the medicine with a good, clean shot. Certainly tha would make things more palatable. Still, on had to wonder about certain things. Was is possible to oversode on asprin and alcohol? And where would it lead?

Jimmy sat there at his desk with his eyes closed, the curtains drawn over his window to block out the sunlight pouring in over the high east. He wondered what the headaches, dizzyness and early mourning drinking said about his health. Certainly nothing good. Jimmy straightened, opened his eyes. The bookcase oposite of his desk doubled and trembled in his vision. He took a deep breath, blinking twice but the room remained unfocused. Dear heaven, if there even is such a place, he felt ugly. Much of it, he knows is due to that damn invisible scar on his side.

He capped off the vodka, and put it into his bottom drawer. In minutes the owners of this house where he rented this small room would come in yelling, wondering where their rent was and why he was still here and not off to school. There were nice people really; an older couple who were willing to take this juvinille in when noone else would. He was grateful for their hospitality.

How long has it been since that damn day? He remembers it clear just like it was yesterday. There was a fight in the alley that night. It had started with an argument, the fucker didn't want to pay his price for the drugs, but Jimmy wasn't going to just let the guy walk all over him. The argument quicly became heated and this lead to a full out brawl. At the time Jimmy didn't understand why, but all off a sudden the guy's anger rose to an incredible height, and then... and then the impossible happened. Right before his eyes, this guy he was fighting became a beast, ya know? Large and hairy like the movies? Only this was real. This creature of lore sunk it's sharp claws into his side and left Jimmy there to bleed to death. But Jimmy didn't die that night, infact he had been reborn. Thinking back on that day made Jimmy's head throbe.

He needed to pull himself together.

He stretched his legs, pushed back his chair and stood. The bookshelf swelled in his eyes again, and he placed a hand on the edge of his desk to steady himself and waited. Soon the sensation subsided, and he grabbed his bag before leaving his room and heading out the front door toward Beacon High, the school he had been going to since just las month.

xX Slow I suffocate, I'm cold and broken, alone Xx

"Yo! new guy!" An angry voice shouted once Viddict found an empty seat.

"That seat is taken. You know what that means? It means you've got to find a new seat!" Viddict ignored the jock and pulled a notebook out of his bag.

"Hey! Did ya hear me pretty boy!" The jock yelled, trying to grab the attention of the new guy.

Fuming, the jock leaned in toward Viddict, thinking that if he knocked him in the back of the head, he'd have his attention then. Just before Jackson's palm made contact with the back of Viddict's head, Viddict had turned around and snatched the jock's hand right out of the air.

"Don't try that again" Viddict hissed, putting emphasis on the don't.

"Oh yeah? You gonna make me?" Jackson retorted and tried to pull his hand away from V iddict, but his grip was like stone. Viddict growled under his breath and increased the pressure on the jock's hand, causing him to sequel in pain and squirm under the pressure in a sad attempt to loosen the boy's grip.

"Ow ow ow! Ok, ok! Let me go!" The jock shouted, and Viddict released his grip with a force full shove.

"Gees, what's your deal man?" Jackson asked, rubbing at his sore hand. Viddict breathed a heavy sigh and turned around, only to come face to face with the red haired girl he passed in the hall earlier. At first a look of shock ran across Viddict's features, but that soon melted away and was replaced by one of curiosity as he studdied the girl's face. It was her hair that first caught his attention, it was that all too familiar shade of red. He took in her milky white skin which was dotted with freckles, her plump pink lips and lastly her green eyes.

_She looks so much like her, yet not like her at all..._

Viddict blinked and pulled himself from his trance, only to notice that the girl was now studying him.

"Can I help you?" Viddict asked.

"Huh? Oh, sorry I was just...hi, I'm Amelia" The girl stuttered.

_A pretty name, but not as pretty as her's._

To the girl's surprise, a playful smile lite up Viddict's face.

"Viddict, Viddict Agustus, but I'm sure you already figured that out" He said with a hint of amusement in his voice.

"Agustus? hahaha! Really?" Viddict was taken aback by Amelia's reply

"Well, it wasn't exactly my choice" Viddict replied sourly.

_It really wasn't, I don't know why I chose the name it just seemed so familiar and welcoming at the time. And it's not like I could have used Silvar; my ...foster family? I don't even know what to call them anymore. Anyway, I couldn't just have used their last name, it would only make it that much easier for them..._

"Hmm... true, but still, ya got to admit it is pretty fucking funny" Amelia said with a light laugh.

_She's deffinitly not like her... not like her at all..._

"Uhh.." The red head said after a moment, trying to break the awkward silence.

"Hmm?" Viddict asked, coming back to reality

"You were starring..." She trailed off, not wanting to sound awkward, but with her luck it did anyway.

"Sorry, it's just that you...remind me of someone" He said in a sad whispered voice, and looked down.

"Oh" She said, in about the same tone, sensing that they were getting onto a touchy subject.

The teacher cleared his throat.

"Amelia, Viddict, am I interrupting something?" He asked, tapping his foot with impatience. Both Amelia and Viddict shook their heads in silence.

"Good" He said, satisfied and headed back up to the front of the class to continue his lecture.

Amelia sighed and gave Viddict a sheepish smile before turning around.

After a prolonged lecture the bell finally rang, it's shrill whine sent Viddict's head spinning.

Viddict slung his bag over his shoulder, and seemingly rolled out of his chair. Sighing, he started making his way toward the door only to be stopped by an angry black haired girl.

"Hey! Why did you ignore me like that ealirer! That wasn't very nice!" The girl pouted, stomping a foot on the ground.

"I...What? Oh...uhh sorry" Viddict gave her a brief, monotone apology then went on his way.

"Hey! I wasn't done with you!" Tucker's voice faded behind Viddict.

* * *

Ok, I realize Jackson is a bit ooc, there are a few reason's for that though. Since the Kanima is not in this story, Jackson remains human, and you all know how desperate Jackson was to become a werewolf? Well, since he didn't get what he wanted he's taking it out on the world, so in toher words, he's become an even bigger jack ass then before... if that's even possible :O lol

Anyway, this one's a bit short but I think I've got enough different scenes in here to help. Please review and let me know if I'm doing ok with your oc or if I totally screwed them up. I'll try to fix it if I really messed up on them. Hope you all like the story so far and thanks for reading!

ps: Stop raping the review section with "Please update today"! argghhh! Holy shit, ya know I get so excited to see what someone said about the story and when I check it's a simple "please update!" ... over and OVER. I'll update when I get to it. It takes a while to write... that last scene with Grear took me almost two hours... TWO HOURS, think about how long it will take to write the rest of the chapter... I'm not a fucking magician or writing superman here! lol Plus I take breaks between my writing so I don't burn myself out...if that happens ya wont be seeing any writing for a very VERY long time... so chill out. I'll update when I can. I mean, I may not have much of one, but I do have a life outside of fanfiction! hahaha


	5. Read Me!

Is anyone still interested in this story? I am wondering because now reading over it, I do really like the idea and would love to comtinue it, I just don't have the modivation for it. Although, I have an alternative which could work out just as well and hopefully better. If I get enough input, I may make this into an rp on a forum and put it up on my new account. If anyone is interested and would actually be active in a role play like this one, please let me know and I will get to work on the forum. The plot will be relavitvely the same and the cannon characters will be playable. However if I do get enough good input for this, it will be a mature forum so please do not give me an insentive if you are not able to handle mature content (swearing, alchol and or drug abuse, violence and gore, minor explicit scenes), also there will most likely be gay and or lesbien parings along with other things that may be offensive to some, so please do not give me any opinion if you are homophobic or judgemental. (No there will NOT be ANY smut or parings with original characters, unless said otherwise, I wouldn't want anyone throwing a hissy fit since their char didn't get pared with their favorite cannon).

Please let me know what you think of this and I will get started on the forum based on how many people are actually interested. Also, I might be starting a Walking Dead rp forum as well if I can come up with a good original idea for it, if anyone wants to chip in, you're welcome to.


End file.
